Reckoning
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Volume 2 in Eyes of the Beholders. The Portal has re-opened, and Tragic is now a Changeling. What do these things have in common? They were both caused by Mason. Trying to re-create the Yog-Creatures becomes Tragic's goal, so that she can hopefully save everyone. But she knows things... A Yogscast/Creatures fanfic (sort of) Rated T for language and violence.
1. Homecoming (Alone)

_**It`s out!**_

_**I`ve been working hard to get this chapter just right, and it`s good in my opinion, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

_With a sound like an explosion, everything in the meadow went silent, and mobs came pouring out of the Portal._

What happened in those first few moments after the Portal re-opened was chaotic.

The mobs went crazy, running through the trees, killing practically everything they saw, including each other.

Minecrafters fled from the mobs, returning to their dwellings as the monsters caused mayhem. Blacklily and Amber made their way back to Tragic`s house.

Darkness_J lay bleeding on the ground, slowly picking himself up and making the seemingly long trek to the house. He finally got there.

The only people missing were Tech and Tragic. The two were nowhere to be found.

Amber and Lily tended to Darkness` wounds, and he fell asleep, fitfully dreaming.

Tech came home, bleeding and pale. Tired and limping. Regretful.

The girls healed him, too, forgiving the boy who trusted too easily. He also fell asleep, curled up under Tragic`s blankets.

Tragic was still missing, and she didn`t come back for three days. Three longs days of Lily and Amber caring for Darkness and Tech, nervously awaiting Tragic`s homecoming.

They didn`t expect the changes she would bring.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragic just... appeared in her house, startling Lily and Amber.

The two girls were happy to see their friend, but she was distracted. She saw Tech laying in bed, and just stared at his still face.

That`s when Lily noticed the changes. First, Tragic had glowing purple eyes. Also, her clothing had gotten darker, to where she was wearing almost all black. She was much, much paler than Lily remembered, and her hair was darker, and shorter. She also seemed taller.

Tragic also carried herself differently, as if she had more pride and dignity than before. Like she was very certain of herself. She acted the same way, but she wasn`t full of herself. She did get angry very easily though.

Tragic didn`t like people looking at her, as it made her skin crawl, and she could feel herself getting angry at them. When her friends talked to her, she was defensive, but still trusting towards them.

It was a very odd transition, from a crazy, ranting, paranoid girl to a strong, quiet, yet still unstable girl. In fact, Tragic wasn`t even sure she was a girl anymore. She didn`t know _what _she was.

All she knew was that Tech had to wake up. So much depended on it.

Tech wakes up once over the next few days. Tragic doesn`t sleep until he does wake up, and then speaks to him, quietly and quickly, before he goes back to sleep.

Only then does she accept the warm embrace of sleep.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Sleep brings more memories. Tragic hates theses memories, because they belong to Mason.

She doesn`t want to see ghosts of his past, she wants to find him again. To end it once and for all.

But she knows that her opportunity will come at a later date.

One perk of being a Changeling is that she just knows things. She hopes Mason doesn`t also know these things.

She thinks back to when she was "gone." How she visited the Yogscast and the Creatures, and talked to them, befriended them, even. She learned that Lily`s view wasn`t completely correct, and she also learned why she had her reasons for not trusting them.

But Mason hadn`t been part of those groups, he was his own person, and that is what made him so dangerous.

Just like Tragic.

If there`s one thing the voices got right, it`s that Tragic became more like Mason every day.

Not the bad part of Mason, but the part that knew more than it wanted to, the part that stood for a cause, and would stand by that cause.

The part that was completely and utterly alone.


	2. Savior

__Mason paced back and forth, his head pounding.

He was breathing heavily, and he kept twitching. His hands were shaking, and he felt sick to his stomach.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Mason released a shaky breath, and leaned against a wall, holding his head in his hands.

He felt a tugging at the base of his skull, and a whisper slipped into his head. _"Go to the Changeling. The Changeling is the only one who can save you."_

What? Go to the Changeling? Has she Changed already? And how could she save him? She hated him. He won`t go to her.

The whisper was more insistent, and the tugging in his skull got stronger. _"You need the Changeling. Go to it. Go to it and it will save you."_

No! He will not go to her.

The tugging finally got so strong that it pulled him back, and he stumbled, before losing control of his feet.

His feet started walking for him, and he knew where they were taking him.

He fought against it, but he kept plodding along, headed towards the meadow.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragic also felt the pull, but ignored it. There was no insistent whisper, just a gentle pulling in her head, and her feet didn`t take over and start walking away.

But she did feel someone coming. She didn`t know who it was yet, but she knew that someone was coming to her, and they would need her help. and how does she know that?

Because she just knows some things.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Mason was at the edge of the meadow. He could see the small wooden house where the Changeling lived. He could sense that she was inside, but knew it wasn`t likely that she was alone.

But he _needed _to get to her. On the way over, he had been assured of that. She _was _the only person who could save him, no matter how much he disliked the idea.

His feet guided him closer, and he heard the door of the house open. He managed to stop himself.

Tragic walked out, looking in his direction. She looked different than she had the last time he had seen her.

Maybe it was the clothes, or the eyes, or maybe even the purple specks that were coming off of her. But something told him that that wasn`t it.

It was the fact the she looked extremely familiar, like an old friend.

_**YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Tragic knew that whoever was coming to her was close, and she exited her house, eager to see who it was.

She turned her head in the direction she knew they were in, and saw Mason.

She was surprised.

But her first thought wasn`t angry, or hateful.

Tragic thought, _'He`s finally come to me. I must save him.'_

_**A BREAKING OF THE LINE**_

Mason stared at her, at his 'savior.'

She didn`t look angry, but she looked like she had just discovered her purpose.

Tragic and Mason started walking towards each other, watching the others` eyes for some sign of hostility.

They met, and just took in everything about the other, staying silent and calm.

They finally looked back into the others` eyes, and Mason extended his hand towards her.

She took it, and they shook hands.

Tragic found it in herself to smile at him, and was surprised that it was a genuine smile. "Hello, Mason. I`m Tragic."

Mason smiled back, hesitantly. "Hello, Tragic. I`m here, finally."

They nodded at each other, and reclaimed their hands.

Tragic started walking, knowing that Mason would follow her. "Come on. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

The two walked into the woods, one knowing that they probably wouldn`t return, and the other unsure of anything anymore.


	3. Remembrance

_**Okay, from now on, this story will be split into two.**_

_** Half will be of Tragic and Mason, and the other half will be of the meadow.**_

_**But let`s just start the story, yeah?**_

Mason trudged after Tragic, barely raising his feet off of the ground as they plowed through the dense undergrowth. "Tragic." He whined. "Can we stop for the night? I`m getting tired!"

Tragic looked back at him, and sighed. "Fine, fine. Go to sleep, then."

Mason thanked her, then laid down in the leaves and fell asleep.

Tragic kept forgetting that Mason actually _needed _sleep. The Change had made it so that Tragic didn`t actually _have _to sleep, and could just never go to sleep if she wanted, but if she was hurt and went to sleep, she would wake up rejuvenated and healed.

But she wasn`t hurt now, and she stayed up, keeping watch over Mason`s sleeping form.

His red eyes still creeped her out, but she figured that she shouldn`t be one to judge, she did have glowing purple eyes, after all. It was strange, traveling with the man she had hated just a few short days ago. It was a nice change, she supposed, but strange nonetheless.

Tragic`s thoughts drifted to their destination. The Land of Ender, a place she had dreamed of. She remembered the dream so vividly. It was like there were voices calling her, leading her to the Land of Ender, where she belonged.

She didn`t know why Mason needed to come along, too, but she figured that there must be a reason. The voices hadn`t ever led her wrong before, had they?

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE MEADOW**_

"Tragic?" Lily called, concern and disappointment on her face. Concern for her missing friend. Disappointed in that same friend.

Lily knew that Tragic had probably 'flown the coop' and left her, but she was still worried about her Ender-friend, and sad that she hadn`t stayed. Lily had at least wanted to say goodbye.

But she did understand Tragic`s reasoning. Lily knew that she probably would have tried to get her to stay, and Tragic would have, out of guilt, and she`d never get to do what she wanted.

Lily also knew that wherever her friend had gone, she would be back soon.

Little did she know that the next time she saw her friend would be far in the future, and they wouldn`t be on very friendly terms anymore.

_**FLASH-FORWARD A FEW YEARS**_

**Two figures, standing on opposite sides of a field of carnage.**

**Nothing is left.**

**They remain the only two things still standing, breathing.**

**The only two left alive.**

**One wonders why the other did it, the other wonders the same thing.**

**The charred remains of a house sit in the very center of the wreckage, still standing, yet crumbling as every second drags by.**

**When did the two change so much?**

**Just a short while ago, they were young and bold and carefree, yet they bore the weight of the world on their shoulder.**

** Now they`ve hardened, and they seem much older than they are. They`re reduced to shells of themselves. Cautious and untrusting.**

**The two look at each other, and as they meet each other`s gazes, they remember.**

**They remember **_**everything. **_


	4. Dream of Diversion

Mason woke up in an unfamiliar environment, surrounded by trees and laying under a blanket of leaves.

Tragic is nowhere to be seen, yet that doesn`t bother him.

He noticed that it was very dark wherever he was. Why is it so dark?

Mason stood, and brushed some leaves off of himself. "Where am I?" He wonders aloud.

**"Hello, my son." **A deep and haunting voice greeted from the shadows.

Mason knew that voice, but he hadn`t heard it since he started this adventure with Tragic. It was the same voice that had told him to go to her.

"Hello?" Mason asked cautiously.

**"Mason. The Changeling is taking you to the Land of Ender. Do not let it reach its destination. You must stop it from getting there. Change course, get to Red Cloud." **The voice spoke quickly, not allowing Mason to talk.

Already the edges of his vision were blurring. "Where is that?"

**"You will know. You already know, you just don`t know it yet." **The voice murmured cryptically before Mason woke again, for real this time, gasping and sweating.

What the hell does that mean?

He didn`t have long to ponder over that, because Tragic came back, and she threw some food to him.

"Eat. We need to get a move on if we`re ever going to reach the La- um... the place we`re going." She nodded, as if contented by her own lie. She seemed flustered and urgent.

Mason took the food and ate it, watching her.

"Come on, Mason! We don`t have any time to lose!" Tragic glances around, her purple eyes darting nervously.

Mason finally stood. "Why are you so nervous, Tragic?" He asked, a cold glint in his red eyes.

Tragic glared back at him. "I don`t have time for this crap right now, Mason. We have to go. Now." Then she seemed to hear something, and whipped her head in the opposite direction, clamping a hand over Mason`s mouth as she did so. "They`re coming." She whispered, somehow paling even though her skin was as white as snow.

Mason got out a muffled, "Who`s coming?"

Tragic glanced at him, then shoved him to the ground. "Bury yourself under the leaves, or hide, or something. Run, if I say to, okay?"

Mason was going to argue, but the panicked, worried look in her eyes silenced him. He quickly picked himself up and scurried up a tree. He was abnormally good at that, for some reason.

He watched the scene in the small clearing, curious as to what was going to happen.

_**VERY SUCKISH CLIFFHANGER ENDING!**_


	5. Small Talks

Tragic smiled nervously as two Enderman appeared, with a Creeper following them.

She seemed to talk to them, using a strange combination of clicking and whirring and other strange noises.

They didn`t seem happy about what she`d said, and the Creeper began to hiss.

Tragic frantically waved her arms around and began to speak in the strange language again.

The mobs settled down at her words, and the Creeper hissed once more, before they all vanished into the forest.

She sighed, deflated, and leant against a tree.

Mason crawled down another tree a few feet away, and gave her a mildly curious look.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Tragic waved her hand dismissively. "Don`t worry about it."

He sighed at her, but shrugged. "Okay, then. Let`s get going."

She nodded, and stood straight, walking in the opposite direction of where the mobs had gone.

_**IN THE MEADOW**_

Lily and Amber talked quietly.

They were always quiet then.

They had to be, lest they draw the attention of the mobs.

They`d moved into the Meadow House, making an addition to it so they could all live comfortably and not be cramped.

Tech and Darkness were in the other room, probably cooking or doing some sort of other mundane task.

Tech had gotten much quieter since the Portal re-opening, and even more so since Tragic had disappeared.

Darkness hadn`t spoken at all.

He felt as if he failed them by losing his control back there, and refused to speak, or to even meet their eyes. He must`ve be the only one of them who was happy that Tragic left, because he didn`t have to deal with another person being disappointed in him.

Lily and Amber entered the main room.

Lily spoke. "Tragic is gone. We all know this. But we also know she`ll be back. She`ll always come back, right?"

The others nodded, uncertain.

"So we`ve just got to stay strong until she finishes whatever it is she needs to do, and then she`ll come home, and we`ll figure this stuff out."

They all nodded again.

Lily smiled. "Good. That`s all I really had to say for now."

Tech spoke up then. "Let`s hope she gets back soon." His eyes flicked up to Lily`s, and they shared a look.

No matter what happens, they`ll stay together, until the end.

They have to, for everyone`s sake.

_** A/N: Short, yes, but it`s something! This is really just a sort of 'filler chapter' so I can say this: I`m bringing it back! After months of wait (sorry about that) I`m finally going to finish this! (Eventually.) I won`t get done right away, but know that I won`t be starting any new multi-chaps until I finish all of my older stories that were never completed. **_

_** HECKS YEAH! ~Your loving author c(^w^)3**_


End file.
